


Never Thought It Would Turn Out Like This

by ohheichoumyheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohheichoumyheichou/pseuds/ohheichoumyheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Translated from Russian)<br/>Levi meets his end at the hands of the Ape Titan and company.  Gore, darkfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Thought It Would Turn Out Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in Russian by Rika999, translated with her permission. You can find the original posted here: http://ficbook.net/readfic/1552384  
> I'm usually more of a reader than a translator, so I take responsibility for any awkwardness in the resulting English text.

His consciousness was returning slowly, as if it was reluctant to take in the reality around him. Despite the pain, the man was trying to recall what it was that happened. His memory was being stubborn, refusing to bend to his will. Washed out figures were swimming away from him into the distance, and the man was trying his utmost to get out of the nets of gloom and horrors that his own brain had weaved.

Little by little, his body began to obey. He could hear some sort of noises that were not understandable in the slightest. His sense of smell told him that he was in the forest. A thick veil of fog hung over his eyes. Levi's mind was simply blocking out what was in front of him.

The captain made another effort to remember where he had been and what could have befallen him. His body hurt greatly and his considerable combat experience suggested this was a dire situation. One thought spun around in his head: titans. Was he really defeated? Were all his struggles and fighting really coming to end? Would he really be unable to hold to the oath that he gave each of his dead squad members?

Something brushed against his body, strikingly warm and moist. He tried to turn and have a look at this creature. His neck was not injured, and Levi turned his head with ease, but could not see a thing anyway. Before his eyes there was still a stubborn, colorful fog.

"What is this, goddamit..." he barely croaked out.

For the first time, Levi succumbed to panic. He had never experienced anything like this before. The fear was permeating through him down to his very bones, his breath was hitching, and tiny hot rivulets of sweat flowed across his body, despite the relative chill in the air.

The creature who was licking him continued its work. The tongue was descending lower and lower and soon reached a place where touch brought up panicked terror but also a dull sort of pleasure.

The captain did not take any liking to this sort of touch from some unknown entity. Gathering all his strength, he tried to push the creature away. Still unable to see anything, Levi abruptly sat up and grabbed the tongue with both hands... He did not manage to do anything else. He was pushed back down, and his wrists were pinned down into the ground by someone very strong. The soldier was not one of those who gave up easily, however. His hands were tied, but his legs were still free. The captain raised his hips and tried to free himself from the unpleasant tongue and its owner. 

Someone pressed down his right leg, the left they ignored.

"Bastards."

Mere inklings were slowly morphing into a horrific and awful reality. His vision was focusing, and he could already tell that there was a three-meter class titan that stood before him, and two six-meter classes who had situated themselves on either side of him. The small one of the three was the one holding down his leg, and a giant slippery tongue was hanging out of its grinning jaws.

"Filth!"

The titan paid no attention to the man's insult and continued lapping at his body. Levi grimaced and thought to knock over the creature with his one free leg. The fact that this leg was missing, his mind was absolutely refusing to comprehend. His eyes could clearly see how instead of kicking the titan with all his strength he was merely jerking a small stump back and forth, extending only two inches beyond his hip joint.

_It can't be! If a body part has been ripped off, there's supposed to be unbearable pain. I don't feel any pain. I can even move my toes. I feel the rough belt from the gear digging into the arch of my foot. It can't be torn off!_

No matter how much Levi tried to convince himself that everything was still in order, his sensations were only his body's memories rather than cruel reality.

_Why? Why are they doing this? Don't titans eat humans in one go? Why are these three simply holding me?_

"Don't like it?" a terrifying voice thundered somewhere above him.

Levi raised his head and felt his blood run cold. A giant monstrosity was towering over him, a titan with the physignomy of an ape. It's possible that meeting such a creature in the daytime would not be so terrifying. In the evening's twilight, however, the monster looked truly ghastly. Its head was obscuring the moon behind it. The gleam of the night orb's light gave the creature's fur a frightening deathly pale shade. The bright orange sunset lit up its eyes, giving them a bloody fire. Death had come for Levi in the shape of one of the mythical monsters from fables told in the underground district.

"I must have sinned a lot if this is how I'm going to die." A crooked smile appeared on the man's lips.

He could not even remember the last time he laughed. Let him greet death with a smile on his face, then, even if it's terrible, and resembled the snarl of an animal. Levi lived almost his entire life as an animal, after all, in pursuit of prey and victims. Now he himself had become a victim of the strongest of his foes.

"What are you mumbling on about." The titan was displeased. "Take off his clothing. But be careful, don't damage the weaponry. I'd like to study it."

The titans immediately set about following their leader's orders. His shirt and pants were stripped off quickly. During the "careful" stripping, the titans managed to sprain Levi's shoulder. He cried out.

"Does it hurt?" The creature seemed surprised. "In all these years that humanity spent inside the walls, you haven't managed to grow stronger or hardier at all. Squash it." The last phrase was said to one of the six meter titans and Levi felt his right hand begin to get pressed into the ground. The titan didn't need much time to crush a human's fragile bones.

Levi's throat was torn up from screams of torturous pain. Only now did he fully comprehend the full horror of what was happening. How he wished he could forget himself in sleep, or fainting, or death... Death. It was possible to kill oneself somehow. There was a method to end your own life and not wait who knew how long before the ape-like titan was satisfied with his suffering and ordered his subordinates to devour him. There was some way... but what was it? Levi definitely knew there was a way out of the situation. He heard many stories about how people who were bound hand and foot still managed to commit suicide. But his memory was failing him again. The answer he needed was hiding betwixt and between memories of Erwin, Mike, Hanji, Petra, and all the other members of the Corps, Eren, Mikasa, all the other joyful faces of the new recruits. Would they mourn for him, he wondered. Did they survive, or had they suffered the same fate as Isabel and Farlan? These old bitter memories of his friends and fellow bandits, of the underground of Sina, robberies, were followed by no less sad scenes of his past life: mother, father, sister, favorite dog... Had he had a dog? He could not remember anymore.

"I won't let you lose consciousness!" It rumbled somewhere overhead again. An unpleasant sharp smell forced its way into Levi's nose, immediately pushing back the scenes from the past, and any possible enjoyment of a lethal but pleasant forgetfulness.

"You'll die a horrifying death! I saw how you killed titans. In cold blood, and with pleasure. A terrible punishment awaits you for that."

The monkey creature made a cryptic sign with his hand. The three meter titan who up until now simply stood with its tongue out resumed its task, this time not dirtying up a uniform with its disgusting, hot spittle, but Levi's aching, naked body.

_Disgusting! Why do I have to spend the last minutes of my life covered in this repulsive saliva? How I wish I could rip that tongue of its out.... Wait... the tongue.... rip out!_

While Levi grimaced and contemplated his coming death, the ape continued.

"Do you know how they once punished killers? They sat them on a wooden pole. Sounds confusing. Let me explain: they'd take a thick log, sharpen one of its ends and perched the criminal onto the sharpened end. Slowly the edge of the wood would enter the body of the person, stretching his opening and colon, causing a great deal of pain. The log would be about the size of the criminal's body, so he would die either of blood loss when his body could no longer stretch to accommodate the pole, or the pole would tear the intestine inside him. The suffering during this torture was truly terrible, and the screams of the victim would carry for several miles. Do you like this? Probably not. But you won't have a choice in the matter. I've already decided how you'll die. I'm not planning to sharpen a log, however. That's too much extra work. You'll be torn apart by the titans." The ape smirked. "Begin."

The three meter titan kept licking the captain. One of the six meter titans lifted up Levi by his remaining leg and pushed its finger into his crotch, ripping Levi's torso. A cutting pain tore through Levi's whole body. He screamed out of sheer agony and began choking on his own spit.

"Hey, not so fast. At this rate he'll die within a minute, and I want him to suffer longer than that."

While the ape was giving one of its subordinates a talking to, a thin stream of blood leaked out of Levi's mouth, and his eyes turned glassy.

_You'll have to do without. Maybe biting off your own tongue is not the most pleasant of deaths, but it's far better than this torture._

That was the last thought that raced through his mind. His eyes remained open, but the forest and the titans began to disappear, everything getting clouded up in a dark mist. The salty liquid was filling Levi's throat and was not letting him take a breath. He no longer cared what happened to his body in the slightest. There was only one hope-- that in the place that he was going to now, there would be peace and quiet. He has earned it, after all...


End file.
